The present invention relates to implements of the lawn sweeper type, and more specifically to improvements in power-driven lawn implements of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,320 of the present inventor.
The apparatus of the aforementioned patent is adapted to pick up loose leaves, grass, and the like, lying upon a lawn, park, roadside, etc. and deposit them by an auger-type feed mechanism in a bag releasably mounted on the implement. Although the implement is generally effective for the intended purpose, it has been found that, although the bag is stationarily mounted upon the apparatus, the leaves or other loose material may be rotated by the auger, whereby the material is not well compacted within the bag. Also, due to the position and manner of movement of the sweeper or pick-up portion of the apparatus, small stones, etc. may be thrown forwardly of the apparatus, creating a safety hazard.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel and improved lawn implement for picking up and bagging leaves, grass, and the like, wherein the loose material is more densely compacted within the bag than in similar, prior apparatus of this type.
A further object is to provide a power-driven implement in the nature of a lawn sweeper and leaf baler having simple yet effective means for reducing or eliminating the safety hazard arising from stones, or the like, which may be propelled outwardly by the moving pick-up mechanism.
Still another object is to provide a power-driven lawn implement having both of the aforementioned improved features.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.